User talk:Broken fire
*o* Twinnyyyyyyyy, I decided not to >.> (about the thing on gmail ._.) anyways like how are you? :3 RE: Oh well same here orz, I'm stuck with IB shiz every single day with course work and ugh >.> and sure ^^ Who and who? I'm free now and omg did you listen to Holler >.> RE: Holler is amazing like lakdjflkasdhlfj. Tiffany tho ; u ; Her voice is amazing <3 Slr > < Brother wanted coffee and was too lazy to make it himself =_= and I had to fix the coffee machine ugh. RE: Lol when I reacting to Tiffany rapping I was like: "OMG TIFFANY RAPS LIKE WHAT." but do you know Tiny Times? >.> Prophecy Hey broken just wanted to say thx for accepting my quest and can you give me a prophecy i asked royal but that was like 15minutes ago so i dont think she going to do it. I commented in the oracle cave and linked my quest in the comment "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 00:10, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Voting When you have the time, please vote on this. Your vote (and comments, if any) are valuable and would truly help. Claim Hey broken just wanted to ask if you could check my cliam kyle smith. You dont have to do it now just when ever you have time? If you cant do it a all then thats fine :) "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 00:32, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thx Hey Broken i just wanted to say thx for checking my claim :) and if you have alittle time would you like to rp? If we do, Do you mind if we do it in the forum my computer loads comments really slow? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 09:36, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thx again Thx for claiming my char :) and its fine we really dont have to rp if your to busy? It's actually prettylate here and i might fall asleep in the middle oof our rp and any char is fine :) "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 09:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) RE Yup that sound good but i have to make his page and Word bubble so youi might have to wait like at least 10-15 minutes >.< "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 10:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ready Hey Broken in Ready to rp are you still on? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 10:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) RE Maybe Cody Knight since he's also a child of hades? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 10:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Coding Hai Broken... Is it okay if I user your user page coding? It's okay if not, I just wanted to ask for permission >.< Thanks Don't worry, I will. Thanks! Soooorry Oh my crap. I accidentally messed something up with your chars. Oh my fudging flack. I'm so freaking sorry! >.< I was going to fix it, but then I remembered I changed multiple things and Omf I'm so sorry >.< I'll probably just leave your coding alone. Oh fudge. I'm SORRY! RE: OMG TINY TIMES IS AMAZINGGGG <3 It's a movie ^^ Kris might star in the fourth one apparently. NickFany <3 c: welll welll I know me and bachie already gave you a present but I just want to say happy late birthday !! 18:36, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: LOL NICKHUN YOU GO! o/ But omg Ailee's comeback tbh <3 <3 <3 c: Hiya! Hey! I'm Ari and I am sorta new and I was wondering if you could help me? I'm creating a new character and I need someone who check if my model could be used? If you can't, is there anyone could help? Here is the pic! http://img.lagaceta.com.ar/fotos/notas/2013/09/20/tmb1_560939_20130920135408.jpg ; ; TWINNNNNYYYY, Luhan filed a law suit against SM ; ; Oh and ughhh school >.> Community Message Please vote here in the light of deciding who will be the new GS Bureaucrat. Re Don't worry anymore! It's completely fine! Just if you could check my claim? She is called Ileana Bennett, thanks so much! Claim Oi Broken! Can you check my claim when you can, please? Thanks! xx IT'S BETTER TO BE REALLY LATE THAN NEVER I FEEL BAD REALLY BAD. ABOUT NOT GIVING YOU A BIRTHDAY PRESENT. TTwTT. aishtemaaas and gomene~ <3 xD